


A Matter of Persuasion

by Medie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A theft? A rescue? Well, it really depends who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> I fell utterly in love with the idea of the pairing just as soon as I saw it in theladyscribe's stocking. HAD to give it a shot. It is but a pale tribute to her actual series which is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/122655) which is an utterly delightful read. :)

Her greatest disappointment is that, on the whole of it, it's a rescue and not a theft.

Carmen has always had an appreciation for the finer things in life, always will, but her truest joys are the great treasures that one can only steal in glances and forbidden moments. She's managed them all, of course, with her most recent a stolen selfie in Abe Lincoln's lap. How ironic, then, that chance should drop the most delightful opportunity into _hers_.

She has never, ever been fond of murder. Even less so of those that commit it willfully. Business might be business, but she's ever enjoyed doing any with the likes of Hydra and their ilk. Even a thief must have her standards, after all, and those standards can have rather interesting--if unintended--consequences.

Like, oh, stealing Captain America from a European castle.

As previously implied, it is not precisely a theft. The good captain would call it a rescue, and does with the most annoyingly charming of smiles, but Carmen is willing to forgive him that lapse.

Still, as much as he might consider it a rescue, she's going to consider it a theft. Hydra has always been particularly loathsome and annoying them is something of a favorite hobby. Especially since they're so oblivious about it.

Hydra is, on the whole of it, arrogant and messy. They leave their toys lying all over the place, their art and their money, usually in the hands of people with no understanding of what they have.

Carmen can hardly be blamed for helping herself now and then. Which is precisely what she's doing when she discovers Steve Rogers chained in a literal dungeon. There's even a skeleton chained to a far wall and, as she stands there, a rat runs over her shoe.

"Delightful." She kicks it off and then surveys their surroundings. For a dungeon, Hydra's actually spent some money to fortify it and before her just might be the reason why. Above them is a rather ostentatious manor house belonging to some minor count with the appropriate leanings. He's hardly the one in charge, of course, but trusted enough to be left alone.

Easy pickings.

While the room is fortified against the good captain's strength, it's not nearly so protected against someone like Carmen. They're so easily bypassed that, if it weren't so delightfully profitable, it would be depressing.

As it's netted her Captain America, however, she can't complain.

He sweeps a look over her, assessing, and there's that charming smile. "You don't look like you're here to clean the floors."

"I prefer bank accounts to floors." Bank accounts and national treasures.

The smile widens and, oh yes, it's annoying how effective it is. "By any chance do you do handcuffs?"

"I can be persuaded."

He looks at her, smiles that smile, and well? She's persuaded. The handcuffs are as fortified as the rest of the room, but she has a reputation to uphold. Admittedly, it is somewhat difficult to concentrate with the captain so close and, well, distracting.

"You know, I have to ask; where's your red hat?"

She pauses, turning to look at him with a smile. "You recognize me." It's not a question. He does.

"SHIELD has a rather extensive file on you." Captain Rogers sweeps another look over her, assessing. "It made for some pretty interesting reading. I didn't think you were the type to rescue people."

"I'm not." She frees ones wrist and starts on the other. "This is a robbery." She looks at him. "You're being stolen, Captain."

"Stolen?" When she looks at him, he's rolling his wrist and grinning. "I suppose I should be flattered."

"Or at least grateful."

It has never, ever escaped Carmen's awareness of how truly ridiculous her life has been, but

"Well, I'll be that once we're out of here."

She tips her head back and meets his grin. She's flirting with a national icon in a dungeon belonging to a terrorist organization bent on world domination.

It is, quite possible, that her life has passed beyond ridiculous into truly bizarre and she thinks she just might like it.

Well, she at least likes where it appears to be going. "I suppose that's your way of hinting you'd like to know my exit strategy?"

"The question of it had crossed my mind." The good captain steps back to let her pass and Carmen really must credit someone for the fact he smells utterly divine. "I assume a lady as experienced in these matters as yourself would have one."

"As the saying goes never leave home without it," she agrees. "And the delightful thing about these old castles?" She leads him from the dungeon, through the basement, then reaches up and grabs an axe mounted on the wall.

A pull, a click, and the bricks begin to move.

"A secret passageway."

"A staple in my business," she agrees. "And, oddly enough, a favorite among the rich and evil."

He chuckles, placing a hand against her back to guide her into the darkness. "At least they're consistent."

She ducks free of his hand and gestures him forward. "It is quite possibly my favorite of their character flaws; quite profitable." She has made a delicious profit off of it. "Now, please, we need to get moving. As much as I am enjoying this conversation and as much as I find your company quite preferable, I am not eager to become your roommate here."

"But you'd consider it elsewhere?"

Carmen smiles. "I can be persuaded."

He's a prize she won't be able to keep, unfortunately, but she will enjoy him while she can. At least until she gets the chance to steal him again.

It's the best part of her little game; there's always another chance.


End file.
